


Entwined Souls

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Top Dean, M/M, The Boys Retire From Hunting, implied bottom Sam, swan song au, the apocalypse never happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam was all prepared to spend eternity in the cage trapped at the mercy of Lucifer and Michael if it meant that Dean would be safe. What no one counted on was Chuck to come back or turn out to be God. With Ellen, Ash and Jo brought back as a thank you gift for all the boys have done Dean and Sam are at a loss of what to do when Chuck announces he is taking the angels back to heaven and closing the gates of hell up. There is one thing the boys both want and that is the one thing they are afraid to go after, each other. But after almost losing each other one too many times they decide to take a chance and now the life of retirement is discovering the next step in their relationship.





	Entwined Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Canon Big Bang. I have longed to do a Swan Song au where Chuck shows back up to take his sons home and this was the perfect chance.   
> I owe lux-tuli a huge thank you for the amazing art they created which you can see[ here](https://lux-tuli.dreamwidth.org/27978.html)  
> There was suppose to be Megstiel in this but no matter how many times I rewrote the ending part of the story I just couldn't have them show up.

Dean Winchester had never considered retiring from the world of hunting, he had planned on going out like his dad and Bobby had while still in the game taking out whatever sons of bitches had crossed his path.

That had all changed the moment he lost Sam and he held his brother's lifeless body in his arms. Nothing matter to him in that moment, the world could burn because it was empty without Sam in it.

Too many times he lost Sam and now this was the worst.

Dean had faced some of the worst moments in his young life from losing his mother to losing his dad but nothing topped the sight of his baby boy, smiling at him as he battled back control of his body from Lucifer.

"I've got him, Dean."

As those words fell from Dean's world shattered as he watched Sam take a step back as he neared the open portal, he knows what is to come, they had discussed it and planned it. Sam was going to sacrifice himself to save the world and it was the end of Dean's.

Oh, he might have made a promise to Sam to go back to Lisa and Ben he didn't plan on honoring it. There was no world for Dean without Sam in it. He wanted to join Sam in the beyond, hell he wanted to join Sam in the cage with those bastards Lucifer and Michael.

But Dean could do nothing as he watched helplessly as Sam carrying Lucifer in his body along with their newly brought back to life half brother, host of Michael, back into Lucifer's waiting cage.

"Sammy." Dean could only whisper out in a broken voice as he watched his brother fade from sight.

"Oh dear, this is not the ending I had planned."

Dean could barely force his body to move, his eyes still locked on the sight of where Sam had been seconds ago. It wasn't until a figure moved in front of him did Dean force his eyes up. "Chuck?" Dean couldn't understand why the prophet who had used what he had seen to write books about him and Sam.

Chuck could only smile at the broken man in front of him, his heart aching for the pain Dean was going through at this very moment. "I will explain in a moment, first I need to do this." There was no way that Chuck could leave Sam in the hands of his sons, he knew that they would be taking their rage out on the boy responsible for stopping them.

Besides he owned it to Sam as well and it was easier to tell the story once then again.

With a snap of his fingers, Bobby Singer neck un-broke, Castiel was no longer ripped to shreds and the beating and wounds that Dean received at the hands of Lucifer were gone. But most importantly...

"Dean?"

Dean's whole world started to spin once again as he scrambled to his feet, pushing aside Chuck - even though every part of his hunter instincts was telling him not to turn his back on the man - Dean could hardly breathe as he took in the sight of Sam standing in the spot that Dean had last seen him. "S... Sammy?" Dean managed to choke out, praying to a God he didn't believe in that this was real.

"Hi, Dean." Sam didn't know if this was real or the start of some kind of torture that Lucifer and possibly Michael had for him. But as Dean looked at him with hope in his eyes Sam found himself moving and in Dean's arms before he knew what was happening.

Bobby could feel himself tearing up as he watched the sight of his boys embrace. "How? Don't get me wrong I am damn thankful that you brought him back, but how the hell did you do it?" Bobby found himself asking Chuck as he came to stand beside the other man.

"Sam Winchester did the impossible he beat back my son thanks to his love for his brother. I knew when I created them that Dean and Sam were the same halves of the same soul. Their love for one another was going to do the impossible. Sam did not deserve a fate of living in the cage with my sons; I knew that they would plan on taking their rage and anger out on him. I also knew that Dean would be dead inside; he wasn't whole without Sam in his life. It is my way of thanking them for all they have done, for all they have lost. They have saved this world and most people will never know." Chuck informed Bobby.

Bobby had to agree with that no one but other hunters would ever know what happened here today, of what sacrifices Dean and Sam had been willing to make.  But finally what else Chuck had said had finally registered with Bobby. "I'm sorry, sons?"

"Father?" Castiel questioned as he looked at the man before him, sensing something he had long ago thought he had lost for good.

Chuck smiled as even Dean and Sam's gaze fell on him and he let his power flow, filling the area with a wave of light that outshone any angel's grace the boys had seen before letting it fade just as quickly. "I can never thank you, Dean, Sam, enough for what you have done." He smiled as he took in the way Dean stood protectively in front of Sam. "Now that is the Winchester bond I have been missing, I’m glad you two are once again on the same page.”

“Chuck?” Sam asked in disbelief. “How the last we heard you were gone.” He shared a look with Dean they had truly thought they would never see the man again.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time." Chuck greeted the two brothers with a smile. What Chuck liked most about humans was their free will and none showed more free will then Dean and Sam Winchester, they fought against their destiny and won, there had been times when he worried that the brothers might break but no matter what his children or the demons threw at the brothers they still chose one another over everything else, that kind of love and devotion was just what his children needed.

Plus, he was really rather fond of the epic love story of Dean and Sam Winchester and was rooting for them to work out their differences, it was a big part of why he had let it slip that they were soul mates, sooner or later they would no longer be able to deny what is right there in front of them.

“Seeing is not always believing, especially not when you’re God,” Chuck told them with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn’t at all surprised when Dean took a protective stance in front of Sam.

For a moment Dean and Sam could only stare at Chuck. “What do you mean you’re God? Like God who is the father of the angels who just tried to destroy all of humanity, that God?” Dean demanded feeling his temper beginning to spike, “The God who stood by while Sam was fed demon blood as a child and allowed his children to call him an abomination? That was going to allow Lucifer and Michael to wear us like cheap dresses? That God?” Dean took a step forward and it was only Sam’s hand on his arm that kept him from getting any closer.

A rather nervous chuckle escaped Chuck’s lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, while he was one of the most powerful beings to exist, Death being the strongest, he was still leery of Dean’s temper especially where his brother was concerned. “Okay so I’m not going to win any father of the year awards, I knew my children were itching for the fight between Michael and Lucifer something I didn’t want. There was a reason that I made the two of you soulmates, I knew that if anyone could fight destiny it was you two. I will admit that I was a little worried when you two started to fall for Zachariah’s plots but was pleased when you pulled yourselves together and remembered what truly mattered, each other.”

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled his eyes full of rage and hate as he stared down Chuck. "The only thing stopping me from punching you for all the shit your kids put us through is because I'm tired of dealing with angels and punching you would no doubt have every single one of them here."

Seeing the rage building in Dean and understanding why his brother was feeling like this Sam still couldn't let Dean attack God of all people and reached out for his brother. "Dean, don't." There was a pleading tone in Sam's voice, he couldn't lose Dean, not after all this, how close they came to almost losing each other for good.

Chuck let out a relieved breath when Dean backed down at his brother's voice, he was really going to owe Sam for that.

Dean looked at Sam and he could see the fear in his brother's eyes and he knew how Sam was feeling, he didn't want to piss off the one person with the power to take Sam away from him. "Explain," Dean grunted out as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Chuck.

"I know my children. They wanted this to happen; they had begun scheming up with demons. I didn't want my sons to fight but they couldn't see beyond this conflict and when the angels began hating humanity and wanting to see them wiped out I couldn't do anything to stop them. So I left and I know that was a mistake." It had ripped into Chuck how hateful his children had turned towards humanity and he had seen how they hungered for the destruction of humans.

"But why Dean and I? What was so special about us?" Sam's heart went out to Chuck he couldn't imagine what it must be like for him to know that his children wanted to wipe out his other children. That his eldest son hungered to fulfill his destiny and kill his younger brother.

Chuck could only smile at the two of them. "The moment I created your souls, I knew you two would have a bond, unlike anything. Your love for one another is what love stories are made of. I knew that the world would be safe and protected in your care. I had hoped that my children could learn from you. I'm going to be taking my children away from here and seeing if I can make them learn Free Will."

"What about Michael and Lucifer? And our brother Adam who is trapped in the cage with them?" Dean asked as he glanced at his brother and it broke his heart to see the pain in Sam's eyes the same pain he knew was reflected in his own. "We lost so many friends and family and for what? Sam and I can never have normal lives."

"Actually you can. I'm closing up heaven and hells gates they will no longer be able to step foot on Earth. I can't get rid of the monster or ghost that hunters hunt but I can make it easier for you all. I have taken Adam's soul out of the cage and reunited him with his mother up in heaven where he belongs. I will take Lucifer and Michael with me; they need to learn most of all what it is like to love your brother. I cannot undo your parent's death too much was woven around them but I can bring back Ash, Ellen, and Jo. Their deaths were not fated." Chuck offered he couldn't bring back Mary or John their fates had been sealed the moment they sold their souls to Azazel. “You’re mom and dad are not in hell they are in their corner of heaven the one that will link to yours when your end truly comes.”

"Really?" Sam found himself asking in a small voice.

"Really, it is the least I can do." Chuck turned his attention to Castiel. "Come along we have much to do." He would be keeping an eye on his son, an angel and a demon were a rare combination but from what he had seen Castiel and Meg would fall in love with one another and he would do his best to encourage it.

Castiel nodded as he gazed at his father, he never thought this day would come. "Dean, Sam. I can never apologize enough for my actions in this apocalypse." Castiel eyes drifted over to Sam. "Sam, I was wrong with how I treated you when I first met you. I judged you for actions that you had no control of. I couldn't see beyond the demon blood that flowed through you and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry for my role in the events that led to this."

Castiel took a deep breath he knew that what he was about to admit might cost him his friendship with Dean but he owed it to the hunter to let him know the truth. "I was the one who unlocked the door to the panic room."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean hissed out as he took a step forward. It was only Sam's hand on his arm that kept him from punching the angel. Dean had wondered how Sam had gotten out but he had been convinced that it had been that bitch, Ruby. He wasn't sure how he should feel considering that he saw Castiel as a friend.

"Dean, let it go," Sam whispered he had known that the angel didn't like him so he wasn't all that surprised that this happened.

"I hope that someday you can forgive me, the both of you." Castiel had known that admitting what he had done might cost his friendship with Dean and he wished that he had gotten to know Sam sooner and hadn't listened to his brothers and sisters views on Sam. The boy was more than his demon blood.

Sam knew his brother and he knew that he was hurting. "Just give us some time Cass, but know that we will miss you. Thank you for helping us."

Castiel could only stare at Sam. "No thank you Sam and you Dean for all you have done for us."

This filled Chuck with hope he hoped the rest of his children could see beyond Sam's demon blood and see how special he was. _'I'm going to have to make Balthazar collect all the weapons he hidden before closing the gates.'_  Chuck knew that it was going to be a bit of a challenge Balthazar was a lot like Gabriel and that was another son he was going to have to track down, he had a lot to do. "It's time to go, come on Castiel we have a lot to do before we can head home."

Silence filled the field as Sam, Dean, and Bobby stared at the spot where Chuck and Castiel had just been.

Sam shifted as he darted his eyes nervously at his brother and then back away again, he wasn't sure what to say to Dean to even begin to try and fix what was wrong between them. He missed his big brother and wanted to get them back to the way they were before all this happened, he just wasn't sure how.

Dean could tell that there was something on Sam's mind and he was pretty sure that it was the same thing running around through his, how they were going to fix their fractured relationship. He wanted to place the blame fully on the angels and demons, and it wasn't like they didn't share a big part of the blame but he should have had more faith in Sam, in them. When Castiel had admitted that it was him who had unlocked the door to the panic room and let Sam out to kill Lilith, Dean wasn't sure that he would ever be able to look at the angel the same way again. Still, Dean knew the most damn evidence that he was done with his brother came from when he had thrown the amulet away. Dean will never not regret throwing the amulet in the trash, he knows how deeply he hurt his baby brother with that action, in Sam's eyes it wasn't just the amulet Dean was throwing away but him as well and Dean didn't know how to begin to making that right but he knew he had to.

Bobby watched the two men that he saw as sons and knew that there were some deep wounds between the two of them that needed healing in a big way or they would only grow and drive the two men apart. Bobby didn't care if they were angels if he could ever get his hands on those who hurt his boys he would die a happy man. "Well, what are we standing around here for? This is an empty field and I know that there is a bar not too far with plenty of alcohol in it." Bobby suggested.

Sam smiled at Bobby; he knew what the older man was doing. "That sounds like a plan but shouldn't we check in with Ellen, Jo and Ash make sure that they are really back?" Sam asked.

Dean grimaced. "Maybe we should give them all a cooling period, after all, we did kind of get then killed and I really don't want to deal with a pissed off Ellen, that woman scares me."

Sam felt his lips twitch into a smile, anyone with a brain would be afraid of Ellen, that woman was a damn fine hunter and one hell of a shot, pissing her off would not be a wise thing to do and getting her and her daughter killed would just be the way to do that. "Yeah, given Ellen a couple of days to get used to being alive would be a smart thing to do at least we know Ash is cool with us." Sam pointed out at least that was something, they had to look forward to at least someone was on their side.

Bobby couldn't fight his bark of laughter. "You're kidding yourself if you think Ellen will give us a few days to get in contact with her, she's probably already on her way with Jo and Ash wanting her answers." Bobby gave the two men a pointed look. "So that means the two of you better get fixing what those angels and demons broke between the two of you."

Dean and Sam shared a look Bobby did have a point and they both knew that it wouldn't take long for Ellen to pick up on the tension between the two of them, they shifted and averted their eyes and Bobby sighed. "Those bastards really did a number on the two of you, before all this crap went down I never thought anything could truly tear you two apart, not even when Sam went away to school drove such a wedge between the two of you. The two of you have a bond that most people would kill to have, don't let those bastards ruin it for you." Bobby told them point blank. "I'm going to give you two some privacy to work through your issues. You two need to find your way back to one another, don't let those bastards ruin what you two had, your brothers, don’t like those fools ruin it.” He couldn't do much more than that but hoped that the two took his words to heart.

"I'm so glad you are okay son," Bobby whispered as he pulled Sam into his hug, he had been so afraid that he would never see him again. "Dean wouldn't have been the one lost without you." Bobby squeezed Sam as he felt his son tighten his arms around him.

Dean choked up slightly at the sight of Bobby hugging Sam, he knew that while he would have been lost completely without Sam that Bobby would have been empty as well.

The moment Sam let go of Bobby Dean found himself pulled into Bobby's arms. "You look after one another; you two boys are each other's worlds. Don't let those assholes ruin it." Bobby whispered in Dean's ear. He wanted his boys happy and that happiness was with each other.

Pulling away Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder. "If I know Ellen and I do, I know that she has been trying to reach us demanding answers. I'll go hold her off before she decides to track us down." Bobby knew that his boys needed to talk and they needed to do it before Ellen, Ash, and Jo found them.

Silence filled the field as Bobby left them. Dean and Sam looked anywhere but one another. Dean knew that Bobby was right they needed to talk.

Both brothers knew what Sam had been willing to do to make amends that he believed he needed to make and Dean knew that he would have lived forever with the knowledge that he let his little brother fall into the pit with Lucifer riding shot gun, he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if Sammy went into the cage thinking Dean saw him as a burden and still needed to atone for his mistakes.

"So how pissed off do you think Ellen is going to be at us?" Dean asked wanting to say something to break the tension between him and Sam, and man did he ever hate that, there was a time that he knew his baby brother better than anyone but he let a lot of crap come between him and Sam.

Sam knew what his brother was doing and smiled gently at Dean willing to accept the offered olive branch. "Probably kill us if she learns what our big plan was and I don't that she's going to let us out of her sight for a very long time afraid that we might do something stupid. It's Bobby that going to have Ellen's wrath the most after all we are expected to do something stupid, it's Bobby's job to keep us from doing stupid things."

Dean laughed as he smiled ruefully. "Yeah, it wouldn't be us if we didn't do something stupid at least every week."

"Yeah." Sam hated that it was so hard to talk to Dean, everything that they had gone through had put a big gap between them and Sam was unsure how to close it, which hurt more than he thought it would. He just wanted Dean to look at him like he was the most important person again, he wanted to be Dean's Sammy again and he didn't have a clue how to get that back.

Dean swallowed hard, he heard the hidden pain in Sam's voice and he cursed himself for putting it there, it hurt to look at his little brother to know that he was responsible for part of the hurt his Sammy was feeling, he let the angels, Cas, included turn him against his brother. Hell, he had been all set on letting Sam walk away and never see him again because he let the angels twist him and turn against his brother when Sam needed him the most.

Sam had no one to turn to when Lucifer came calling, Dean would never forgive himself for turning Sam away when he needed him the most. _‘In some twisted way, I actually owe that dick Zachariah a big thanks for taking me to the future to see that Sam and I are better together than we are a part.’_ Dean will never forget how losing Sam turned him into a cold and unfeeling bastard who cared for no one because the one person who meant the world to him was gone, he had no clue if Sam had been trapped in his body watching as Lucifer used him to destroy humanity but if future Dean was really him then Dean knew he that abandoning Sam to his fate was something that he would blame himself for till the end of his days. Dean knew that it was supposed to convince him to say yes, well there had been no way in hell he was going to say yes to being his brother’s killer. “You do know that once Ellen learns about this last great idea of ours, she is going to give us such a lecture that our ears will be ringing for years to come.”

A hint of Sam’s dimples appeared as his smile grew a little. “Yeah, which is why it would be safe to avoid the roadhouse for a while or it could turn around and be a mistake because it would only make Ellen angrier with us when we finally showed our faces.” Sam pointed out.

Dean cursed lowly under his breath. “Damned if we do and damned if we don’t. What do you think Sammy should we rip the bandage off now and get Ellen yelling at us over with?”

Sam wanted to see them but he wasn’t sure how welcome he would be after all it was his fault they had died, if they never wanted to see him again he wouldn’t blame them.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. We were both played by both sides to do their dirty work. None of this wouldn’t have started if I hadn’t broken the first seal in hell, so we both share equal blame and I’m not going to let anyone blame you for something that wasn’t your fault, we were played with and anyone who has issues has issues with me as well.” Dean knew just what Sam was thinking and he wasn’t going to let Sam blame himself for something that both heaven and hell had put into place, he knew Sam would let the guilt eat him alive.

“But Dean, I let my need for revenge play me right into Ruby’s hands. I didn’t listen to you, I should have but after that voicemail, I didn’t think I had a brother anymore.” It still hurt Sam to think about the fact that Dean saw him as a monster.

“What voicemail? The one where I apologize to you? Because that’s the only voicemail I left you.” It didn’t escape Dean’s notice the pain and sheer hurt that flared up in Sam’s eyes at the mention of the voicemail. “Give me your phone,” Dean demanded holding out his hand because if he knows his little brother he would hold onto a voicemail even though it hurt him just because he believed what was said.

The moment Sam took a step back Dean knew he wasn’t going to like what he heard. Sam shook his head. “No it’s okay Dean, it’s no big deal. It’s nothing.”

Dean raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Sammy, you either hand over the phone all peacefully like or I tackily you to the ground and search your pockets for it.” Okay having Sam beneath him writhing around was a fantasies that Dean only kept hidden in the deepest parts of his mind and did his best to make sure that Sam never knew that he had more than brotherly feelings for him but a part of him hoped that Sam wouldn’t play nice with him and hand over the phone.

Sam knew his brother was serious and while he wouldn’t mind feeling Dean’s body pressed against him, being pinned under his brother was something he had dreamed about since he was thirteen and realized that he loved his brother more than he should. “Dean really it’s nothing, just forget I said anything.”

“Alright, Sammy don’t say that I didn’t warn you,” Dean growled and that was the only warning Sam got before Dean lunged, now Sam knew that he could move out of the way but he didn’t want Dean slamming into the hard ground so he braced himself as Dean’s body slammed into him.

Dean held back because he knew that Sam wouldn’t move to spare him from hurting himself and the last thing Dean wanted to do was send Sam down to the hard ground so he held back and once he was close enough wrapped his body like a blanket around Sam.

“Dean!” Sam stumbled as he took Dean’s weight but he didn’t fall backwards and onto the hard ground so he considered that a win but while he was trying to maintain his balance and keep Dean and himself off the ground that was all the time Dean needed to sneak his hand into Sam’s jacket and fished out the phone, it made Sam wish that he had put his phone in his pocket even if he would have been mortified if Dean found how hard he got at the simplest touch from his brother.

“I warned you, Sammy,, I don’t play fair,” Dean whispered hotly against Sam’s ear and he was sure it was his imagination playing tricks on him because there was no way that Sam would let out a tiny little whimper as his hot breath brushed against his ear, it was clearly Dean’s overactive imagination teasing him with something he could never have. “Aha!” Dean pulled back as he pulled out the phone and with eased pulled up the one saved message.

_"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak! Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore and there's no going back."_

Dean couldn’t understand that was his voice saying awful and cruel things to his baby brother, words that he would never ever consider saying as they voiced every one of Sam’s fears. “Sammy tell me that you didn’t believe that piece of crap?” One look at his brother confirmed all of Dean’s fears Sam did. “Sam, is this the voicemail you got when you went with Ruby to face Lilith?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders and shuffled his feet looking like a little kid again who didn’t want to tattle. “Yeah. I was on the fence about whether or not I should go with Ruby and that just pushed me over. It only confirmed what I already knew that you saw me as a mo...”

That was as far as Sam got before he found Dean up against him pinning him with a glare that had put the fear of Dean Winchester into hunters, monsters, and demons. “Don’t you dare call yourself a monster; you are anything but a monster. Those damned angels and demons played both of us, they knew that you were having doubts and twisted my words to push you over the edge. You’re my baby brother Sam and I have never ever called you a monster. Sure we have had our differences and haven’t always agreed but one thing that has never changed is our faith in one another until those sons of bitches started playing us against one another. I will admit that me tossing the amulet away was the most hurtful thing that I have ever done and I regretted the moment I did. But believe me, Sammy when I saw I never left that voicemail.”

Sam looked deeply into his brother's eyes and saw the truth there. “You really didn’t send that, did you? I’m such a fool.”

Unable to handle the kicked look in Sam’s eyes Dean pulled his brother into a hug. “You listen to me you are not the only one to get played. I trusted Castiel and he played me against you just as Ruby played you against me. We were both tricked by people we thought we could trust and forgot the most important thing to trust each other and look out for one another. That will never happen again." Dean vowed as he tightened his grip on Sam.

Sam let out a sigh as he sank into his brother's embrace, he missed being in Dean's arms more than anything. He had been so afraid he would never get to do this again.

There was nothing more right in the world than the feel of Sam in his arms and it hit Dean just how close he had come to never having this again. He and Sam would have never been reunited if Sam's soul stayed trapped in the cage.

The knowledge of that hit Dean deeply and he tightened his grip on Sam, he had almost lost his baby boy and he would never forgive himself for letting Sam go.

 

* * *

 

Neither was sure how long they stood in the field before they finally broke apart. "Come on Sam, it's time to go." Dean wanted to get out of this place it held too many memories for him and for Sam.

Dean watched as Sam settled into his spot in the Impala and his heart unclenched at the sight of his baby boy in his baby. Sam was home where he belonged right next to him. He wasn't sure how he was going to drive the Impala with Sam gone, it wouldn't have been the same, every time he would have glanced over it would have cut into him deeply to look into that empty space like it had when he and Sam had been apart.

Dean could see the weariness appearing on Sam's face and he knew that his boy hadn't slept much since he learned what he was going to have to do. "Why don't you get some sleep, Sammy? You have more than earned it." Dean suggested.

Sam blinked sleepily at Dean, exhaustion tugged at him but he didn't want to give into sleep he was afraid that this was all a trick and he was still trapped with Lucifer and Michael. "I'm not tired."

Dean knew that Sam was lying and he knew why Sam didn't want to go to sleep. Holding out his arm Dean smiled at his brother. "Come here, you need rest and I'm going to make sure you get it," Dean ordered he knows that Sam could never resist snuggling against him, it had been Sam's favorite sleeping place since he was a baby and he wasn't surprised when Sam slides across the Impala's seat and settled in against him.

A content sigh escaped Sam's lips as Dean's free arm wrapped around him. Sam knew that he was safe and sound in wrapped up in his brother's arms. No one could match Dean's scent or the warmth that seeped through him.

"Sleep baby boy, I will be watching over you," Was the last thing Sam heard as he slipped off into sleep and he knew that Dean would be keeping his word; he was safe with his big brother.

 

* * *

 

_An Hour Earlier_

“Alright Bobby Singer, I want answers and I want answers now.”

Bobby rolled his eyes skyward. “Of course you did.” He muttered under his breath as he found himself staring face – to – face with a scowling Ellen waiting for him where he had left his car. “Where are Jo and Ash?” He wasn’t surprised that Chuck had left her here but he couldn’t imagine Ellen being away from Jo, not after what had happened.

“My baby girl and Ash are here they are getting us a vehicle. Now, Bobby, you will tell me what in the hell happened and it better not be what I think it was and if those two boys aren’t whole, in one piece and together I will knock some much-needed sense into them.” Ellen huffed under her breath as her glare darkened and Bobby, at that moment truly feared for his life.

It was no secret how much of a badass Ellen was and the last thing Bobby wanted was to be the focus of it but his boys needed time to work out what the angels and demons had tried to destroy. “They saved the world, Ellen, they did what no one else has ever done they beat the devil and sent him back into the cage and they had been willing to pay a heavy price.” It weighed heavy on Bobby knowing what Sam had been willing to do to save the world and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of pain Dean had been going through because he had been the only alive to witness it.

Something must have shown in his eyes and on his face because the next thing he knows Ellen paled and her hands flew to her mouth. “Are they?” Ellen trailed off not wanting to voice her fears out loud.

“No a miracle happened.” Bobby was quick to put a rest to her fears. “The gates of hell and heaven, all of them, are going to be closed as a thank you to the boys for all they have done. All that will be left are the monsters.”

Ellen could only stare at Bobby in shock. “Are you serious? But what about us? Why were we brought back? And who brought us back?” Ellen demanded.

“God or Chuck as he known as to the boys. You, Jo and Ash, were another thank you for all the boys have done. He couldn’t bring back John or Mary but he could give them the only other family they know.” Bobby knows Ellen and he knows that this is not enough to satisfy her curiosity.

“I still want answers Singer but I’ll wait for you to give them to me when Jo and Ash are back; they deserve to know the truth. I know it’s a lot to ask you this but I don’t want to bring this up when the boys are with us. They deserve the peace they have earned.” Ellen only hoped that her own daughter will take her advice and leave the world of hunting behind.

Bobby could only agree with Ellen, he wanted his boys to be happy and he knows with Ellen’s help maybe he can make his boys see that it is okay for them to step back from the world of hunting.

 

* * *

 

“Sam. Sammy, baby boy it’s time to wake up.” Dean hated waking up his baby boy; Sam looked so adorable sleeping against him. He was so peaceful and Dean knows deep in his heart that Sam hadn’t been sleeping well since this whole mess started not that he could blame him sleep had been something Dean had been missing out on since before he went to hell.

Sam’s nose twitched up into an adorable wrinkle, reminding Dean of when Sam was little. Sam made a little noise and snuggled deeper into Dean’s hold. Dean wanted to do nothing more than to drive on more with Sam next to him but Bobby had been called while he was driving reminding him that they should be pulling into a motel for the night.

Dean wanted Sam comfortable in a bed; his little brother had more than earned a good and long rest. Which meant waking Sam up. “Sammy, come on baby boy. Time to wake up.”

A soft noise escaped Sam’s lips as he finally gave into Dean’s pleading. Blinking up at his brother for a moment before pulling his eyes off of his brother and taking in his surroundings. “Where are we?” Sam asked his face heating up as he took in the sight of the fact that he had been snuggled against Dean.

The moment Sam moved away from him Dean felt so much colder but he did his best not to let it show on his face. “Bobby suggested that we should stop for the night. We have earned a good nice rest; he’s already pulled into one with Ellen, Jo, and Ash. We are to meet up at his place but there is no hurry.” Dean explained to Sam.

To be honest Sam didn’t like the idea of sleeping anywhere but the Impala and close to Dean. Especially with how close he came to almost never seeing Dean again, he would have been happy just to spend the night in the Impala with Dean sleeping in the front seat and him stretched out in the back Dean within arm’s length where Sam could hear him breathing. Of course, he could do that in a motel room as one thing was certain Dean never got them separate rooms.

Dean was pleased to see that he could still read his little brother and he saw a war within his eyes and he had a filling it was the same war that he was battling within himself; he didn’t want to be parted from Sam not when he came so close to losing him for good. But his baby boy needs rest and as much as he knows that their girl would love to house them for the night he needed to check Sam over to make sure that he was okay from today’s events. “Come on Sammy, we already know that we are going to have a lecture from Ellen when we meet up once she learns what we have done, we don’t need one about not sleeping in beds.”

Sam hated to admit that Dean had a point; the last thing he wanted was for Ellen to give them another lecture. “Same room?” Sam couldn’t help but ask he wasn’t sure if he could spend the night away from Dean.

“Same room. I’m not letting you out of my sight Sammy.” There was promise in Dean’s voice, he was not letting Sam out of his sight, not for a long time and it was too bad if Sam had a problem with this he had almost lost Sam he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he never came that close to losing Sam for good.

“Okay.” Sam smiled shyly at Dean he was glad to hear that his brother wasn’t leaving him alone.

 

* * *

 

Dean booked them into a double room, even though a huge part of him had been longing to book them into a single room it wouldn’t be the first time sharing a bed with Sam and it would be a way to make sure that Sam was really there with him, with him tucked against his side.

“Shower first Sam then I wanted to check you over to make sure that you are okay,” Dean ordered with a determined look in his eyes, one that Sam could never say no to, as he placed their bags on the bed he wasn’t letting Sam carrying anything until he was sure that Sam was one hundred percent.

“Okay, Dee.” Sam could only hope that Dean would let him give the same check up, he remembered what Lucifer had done when he had control of his body, how he had beaten Dean and his brother hadn’t raised a finger against him, just kept calling to him.

“Hey, again what happened wasn’t your fault. You beat back the devil, you saved me, Sam. What that bastard did while in control isn’t on you so don’t you go blaming yourself.” Dean knows his brother and he knows that the guilt is weighing on him.

Sam wasn’t surprised that Dean could read him; there was no one else on this Earth that knew him better than his big brother. “But I let him out.” Sam wanted to believe that Dean was right and more importantly that Dean believed what he was saying there was still that little fact.

Crossing the small distance between them Dean wrapped his hands around Sam’s arms. “No, we were used and trick by both sides of heaven and hell. They did everything in their power to make sure that you and I brought forth the bloody end of the world but we stopped them. We changed everything, we did the impossible and nothing can change that. I’m so proud of you Sammy.”

Dean was not surprised when he found himself with an armful of shaking little brother. “Let it out baby boy, let it out.” He had known that Sam was holding it in and now he just wanted Sam to release what he was feeling.

Sam clung to his brother, his whole world, the reason that the world was still standing. If it wasn’t for Dean than Sam knows that he would have given in so much sooner, Lucifer would have won. “I would have nothing to fight for if I didn’t have you,” Sam whispered into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean pretended not hear but he tightened his grip on Sam. “Same little brother same,” Dean whispered under his breath and in that moment nothing else mattered to them but the feel of each other in their arms.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think they are okay?” Jo asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the double motel room that Bobby and Ash were sharing; her mom and herself were next room. They had met up to have Bobby fill them in on what had been happening since they were gone.

“I’m sure that they are. Dean and Sam are special.” Ash remembered meeting them in heaven and okay so he wasn’t all that surprised upon learning that they were soulmates, hell he would have been more shocked if he learned that they weren’t.

Ellen glanced at her daughter with worry in her eyes, she wasn’t a fool she knows that Jo has feelings for Dean and she prays that it is nothing more than a crush because she knows that even with the Earth free of demons and angels it won’t change the fact that Dean will love no one more than Sam.

Plus if what Ash let slip about the boys being soulmates was true, which Ellen really did believe then she knew that Jo stood no chance at winning the heart of Dean Winchester it belongs fully to Sam and one look at Sam she could see that Sam’s heart beat only for Dean. Those two were so entwined it was hard to see where one ended and the other one started.

The last thing that Ellen wanted was for her little girl to put her heart on the line and get it crushed.

“If I know those boys and I do they are looking after one another. They will be giving each other full body check outs and then they will do their best to support one another during this time. All we can do is be there for them but we need to understand that there is no one but each other that they truly trust.” Bobby spoke up reminding the other three sitting around the table in his and Ash’s motel room.

“What about you?” Jo asked with a tilt of her head, it was no secret that Dean and Sam see Bobby as another father figure so she was a little confused as to why he didn’t think that they would trust him.

Bobby wasn’t surprised at Jo’s question. “Dean and Sam see me as a second father that is true but nothing and no one will ever mean more to them than each other. They are their whole worlds, Dean sold his soul to save Sam and Sam fought back Lucifer and won for the love he has for his brother.” Bobby knew his place in Dean and Sam’s lives and he was happy with it being their second father.

“Do you think they are going to keep on hunting?” Jo longed to hunt with Dean and Sam, mostly Dean, again. She wasn’t a fool she knows that her mom wishes that she would take a step back from hunting and just live a normal life but she couldn’t, she felt alive while hunting.

Bobby didn’t say anything for a moment as he took a long swallow of the beer Ash had run out to pick up for them, he wasn’t going to ask where he got the id or the cash. Silently he studied Jo, he wasn’t blind he knew of her crush on Dean and he knew that nothing would come of it. Dean saw her as a little sister nothing more than that. “I think it is possible. You have to remember how much Dean and Sam have lost to this life. They lost their mom all because of Azazel and that was the start to lead them down this path. Losing each other was the breaking point for them. Those two boys cannot live without one another.”

“If they want to step down from hunting those two boys have more than earned it and I will personally kick anyone’s asses if they have something to say against that or try dragging them back into this world,” Ellen vowed, she saw those boys as sons and they have done more than most hunters she has met. Who they have taken out will never be topped and having God himself removed all angels and demons from the planet they have more than earned their rest.

“I don’t think anyone would be surprised if they did. Dean and Sam are true heroes and anyone who thinks differently will have to deal with me.” Ash wasn’t much of a fighter but he remembered his time in heaven, he remembered all that Dean and Sam had been against and they came out on top when no one thought they could.

Bobby and Ellen exchanged an amused look they had a feeling that Ash would actually get in a fight if it came to defending Sam and Dean.“They have to deal with all of us.” Bobby added as Ellen nodded her head in agreement with Bobby.

Jo would defend Sam and Dean’s honor she just hoped that her mom was wrong that Dean would see her as more than a sister, she still had feelings for Dean and she was hoping that this was their second chance to make something more between them.

Ash didn’t know much about girls but he saw the look in Jo’s eyes and the way she was biting her lower lip and he had seen firsthand how she acted around Dean and he was afraid that she was going to get her heartbroken Sam and Dean are soulmates and they can not live without one another and Jo was heading for heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

It was going on to two in the morning and Dean should have been sound asleep but he couldn’t, he had been watching Sam since his little brother’s head had hit the pillow, every time he closed his eyes Dean was afraid that he would wake up and Sam would be gone. But he wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping the bed next to him rustled as Sam tossed again. Dean held his breath waiting for what he knew was to come.

“Dean?” Sam asked in a small voice as if he was afraid that he might wake up Dean.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean asked as he sat up in his bed.

Neither moved to turn on the light but Dean knows Sam and right now Sam was picking at his blanket looking anywhere but Dean or his bed.

“Can.... can I sleep with you?” Sam asked in a whisper.

Dean had been waiting for that question to come up and he was already lifting up his blanket. “Of course you can Sam. Come over here.”

That was all Sam needed to hear as he was moving and he was out of his bed and into Dean’s before Dean had a chance to blink and feeling Sam’s body pressed against his, his heat absorbing into Dean’s made him relax and Dean curled his arm around Sam as Sam let out a content sound as he sank into Dean’s embrace.

“Get some sleep, Sam.” Dean murmured as he pressed a kiss on top of Sam’s head.

Sam let out a happy sigh as he nuzzled his nose into Dean’s neck taking in a deep breath of his brother. “You as well.” Sam knows his brother like Dean knows him and Dean was afraid like he was that they were going to wake up and find the other one gone. That today had been a dream and there was still a chance Sam could find himself trapped in the cage at the mercy of Lucifer and Michael and Dean could find himself alone in the Impala heading towards Lisa and Ben. Right now they needed this more than anything else, they need each other, they need to know that they hadn’t lost their world.

It will be a long time before they will be able to let each other go.

 

* * *

 

_‘This is a sight I can wake to every morning.’_ Dean thought as he gazed into Sam’s sleeping face. There was a peace on Sam’s face, one that hadn’t been there since this whole mess started and they had been drifting apart. _‘That is all going to change never again will the two of us be pulled apart like this again.’_ Dean vowed never again would he come this close to lose Sam again. Already too many times had he almost lost Sam.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam shifting singling that he was starting to wake up. It really shouldn’t be that adorable how cute Sam looked as he woke up Sam blinked up at him and the smile that appeared on his face made Dean’s heart skip a beat and flutter in away it always did when Sam was involved and like always Dean shoved it down. “Morning Sammy.” Dean greeted.

Sam could only stare up at Dean with awe shining in his eyes as he reached out and put his hand on Dean’s chest. “It wasn’t a dream? Or a trick? Are you still really here? I’m not trapped with them?”

Once again Dean wishes he could have just a moment alone with Lucifer and Michael. “No baby boy, it wasn’t a dream. You really did it, you stopped them and I didn’t lose you.” Dean murmured as he gathered Sam in closer again, they should know that should be getting on the road but for just a little longer they would stay like that safe and sound in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until close to check out time did the boys begin packing up. “What are we doing after we get to Bobby’s?” Sam found himself asking, he hated breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped him and Dean but he needed to know.

Pausing in folding up his shirt Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at his little brother. “Why do you ask?” He found that a huge part of him dreaded Sam wanting to return to hunting already.

“I don’t know if I can hunt anymore,” Sam admitted in a soft voice, afraid to look Dean in the eyes and see his disgust in his eyes. Sam wasn’t a fool he knew that Dean wouldn’t give up hunting he loved the hunting life.

“Same here little brother.” Dean wasn’t surprised to see Sam’s head shoot up and his eyes full of disbelief; he knows that Sam was shocked to hear him agreeing to step back from hunting. “I lost you once Sammy and I almost lost you a second time and that is too many times for me. We have done our part I think it’s time we step back from hunting and live our own lives.” Fear gripped him there was a chance that Sam wanted to live their lives apart and while it would be his worst nightmare come to life Dean would do it if that was what Sam really wanted.

“I don’t want a normal life if you’re not in it,” Sam whispered a smile crossing his face at the shock that appeared in Dean’s eyes before he covered it up. “I’ve lived life without you Dean and it wasn’t living I can’t do it again.”

Tossing down his clothing Dean moved towards Sam and placed his hand on his shoulders. “Yeah, there is still a lot to hunt but there are other hunters out there. Dad didn’t really want this life for us but he knew that Azazel was hunting us and we would be no match for him if we didn’t know how to look after and protect ourselves. We can have a life other than hunting. I know it won’t be easy leaving it behind but I want a normal life with you.” Dean admitted this wasn’t him. He didn’t do chick flick moments but damn it he had come so close to losing Sam that he needed to Sam to know that he would give up hunting for him.

Sam’s heart never felt so light and he could only stare at Dean in shock. “I want that too. I want a normal life with you as well.” He had loved Jess that was no lie but he never had the peace or sense of belonging with her the way he had with Dean. “So we are really leaving hunting behind us?” Sam asked he just had to hear it once more from Dean.

“We are.” Dean had never thought those words would fall from his lips but Sam was the most important person in his world and all that matter to him. “Man is Bobby going to be surprised when we tell him this.” Dean was also sure that Bobby would help set them up in a place to live. Bobby wanted them safe and he might not say it out loud but he wanted them out of the hunting life he would be their biggest supporters.

 

* * *

 

Bobby wasn’t surprised when Dean and Sam showed up almost a day later than they did, his boys needed time to heal the rift that the angels and demons had done their best to cause. Still, a smile tugged at his lips as he heard the rumble of the Impala as she pulled into her spot. “About time you idjits showed up,” Bobby grumbled even though he reached out and tugged Dean then Sam into his arms for a quick hug, he was happy that his boys were here safe and sound.

“DEAN!”

Dean stumbled back as Jo slammed into him wrapping his arms around in a tight welcome home hug but it wasn’t the blond holding onto him that had Dean blinking it was the low growling coming from behind him. Tilting his head back Dean cocked an eyebrow as he took in the sight of his little brother growling and glaring at Jo. It made Dean smile just a little bit, his baby boy was jealous.

“Jo, it’s good to see you again.” Dean patted her on the back he was happy to see her again, it had broken his heart when she and Ellen died but he had hoped that he showed that he didn’t have those kinds of feeling for her. The last thing Dean wanted to do was lead Jo on, not when his heart belongs to only one person. The one person he could never have.

Dean wasn’t the only one to notice the way Sam’s eyes were glaring at Jo and given just who Sam beat Jo would stand no chance against him. “Hey Sam, it’s good to see you again man.” Ash moved forward and clapped Sam on the shoulder before pulling the other man into a hug.

Sam couldn’t explain it why jealousy was eating away at him, this wasn’t the first time that Dean had a member of the opposite sex touching him. The last time that Sam had felt this way was when he had watched Dean with Cassie. He wanted his brother happy but he wasn’t sure he could handle Dean in love with someone other than him, he didn’t know if he could share Dean’s heart.

“Alright move along and let me see these two knuckleheads,” Ellen ordered as she took a step forward. She could see Sam’s jealousy and Dean wasn’t all that comfortable with Jo in his arms or the way she was looking up at him. _‘I really am going to have to have a talk with my daughter.’_ The last thing Ellen wanted was for her daughter to have a broken heart but it looked like she was heading that way.

Sam couldn’t help but smile as Ash mouthed ‘good luck’ as he patted Dean on the shoulder as he passed.

Ellen was not at all surprised when Dean took a step back so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Sam and there wasn’t an inch of space between them. “I’m proud of you two. I know if your parents were here they would be saying the same thing. You two were two of the bravest souls I have ever seen and what you have done for us and the rest of the world was heroic and what it would have cost you, very few would have done it.” Ellen told them point blank she knew that they needed to hear that from someone else than Bobby. “Now give me a hug you two.” She ordered holding out her arms and a smile appeared on her face as she found herself engulfed in both their arms and let out a laugh as she found herself picked up off the floor in their embrace.

Bobby had wanted to say those words to his boys but he knew they needed to hear it from Ellen, someone other than him need to tell them how proud they were of them. “Alright enough of this, let’s get something to eat and then we can talk about what we are going to do next.”

No one missed the look that passed between Dean and Sam there was something they hadn’t told them and t would change everything.

 

* * *

 

It was no surprised when Bobby kicked everyone out of his kitchen, okay he didn’t kick Ellen out but he told her to go sit down once they got homemade burgers mixed up and frying away. Ellen took over handing out the drinks.

"So what are you boys going to do now?" Ellen asked as she filled up Dean's glass of whiskey. She could see the pain in Dean's eyes and her heart ached for the young man. They had lost so much in their young lives.

"Sam and I are done hunting. I've nearly lost him too many times I can't go through that again." Dean could feel himself choking up.

"I understand Dean. You boys have done more than enough. You two have lost more than most. I'm glad that you two are stepping back." Ellen could see the weight of everything that they had gone through weighing on Dean and Sam dragging them down. "I hope Jo does the same." It had been the worst moment of her life as she watched the light fade from her baby girl's eyes and it was why she had stayed to take out the Hellhounds, life wasn't worth living if she didn't have her little girl in it.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what Dean and Sam had been feeling; those two had lost so much and had given so much of each other. Dean had been in hell, he had sold his soul for Sam and she knows that it was Sam's love for his brother that helped him to fight back Lucifer's control. "You and Sam did the impossible; you two beat the devil and an archangel. You deserve a break." Ellen would be damned if she stayed silent and let Dean and Sam be dragged back into the world of hunting.

"Sam beat Lucifer, I did nothing." Dean couldn't help but point out. He had been useless all he could do was reassure Sam and that jerk Lucifer that he was going nowhere.

"It was your love for me that helped me battle him back," Sam spoke up from behind Dean.

Ellen said nothing as she moved on, she had seen Sam coming up behind Dean and she knew that Dean needed to hear these words from Sam. Nodding her head she urged Jo and Ash to follow her into the kitchen to leave the boys alone.

Dean wanted to believe that was true but he had been played by the angels they had done their best to make sure that he doubted Sam, something he rarely did until the angels began planting suggestions in his head that he had been lied to and being used by Sam. And Dean hated to admit it that Castiel, someone Dean saw as a friend, had lied to him as well and did his best to make Dean doubt Sam.

And to his growing horror he had doubted Sam. _'Don't forget you tossed away the amulet as well. The symbol of your bond.'_ The little voice taunted in the back of Dean's head and that was an action that Dean wished that he could take that back, the moment he let the amulet slip through his fingers he wanted nothing more than to pull it out of the trash. It had been his symbol of their bond and he had made sure Sam was watching as he tossed it away, that he was tossing away him. Dean knew in that moment nothing cut into Sam more than that.

Casting his glance at the kitchen Dean climbed to his feet. “Come on, let’s have this talk somewhere a little more private.”

Without saying a word Sam followed Dean out of Bobby’s house onto Bobby’s porch.

“I should have never tossed away the amulet. How could you forgive me for that?” Dean’s hand rested on his chest where the amulet had hung since Sam gave it to him.

“It hurt, I’m not going to lie it felt like you were tossing me away when you tossed the amulet away.” Sam saw the wince that crossed Dean’s face and he hated that he was causing his brother pain. “I know we were used and tricked by both sides. Me by Ruby, she used my desire to save you. I wanted nothing more than to walk into hell and rip apart every and all demons that stood in my way. I was tainted and when Castiel called me abomination I was afraid that was how you saw me as well. I had just gotten you back but it felt like you were drifting away from me even more. I was losing you again Dean and I didn’t know what to do. I feel deeper into Ruby’s grip because if I couldn’t have you back I could take out all those who stole you from me.” Sam admitted unable to keep the pain out of his voice.

It tore into Dean to hear the pain in Sam’s voice and knowing that he caused it. “I never meant for you to feel like that baby boy. I was wrong. I was so broken from my time in hell. I felt unclean of what I did in hell. I tortured people Sam. I did awful things, things that would make you ashamed of me if you knew and would never look at me the same way again and that would kill me. I couldn’t lose you Sam not after just getting back, it would have killed me.” Dean didn’t want to lose Sam.

Sam took a step closer to Dean. “Nothing you do could ever push me away of make me hate you. You are my everything, Dean. If anything I should be the one you want to cut out of your life. Look at everything I did.”

“Don’t you dare think that there is anything past or present that I’ll put in front of you. There has never been anything or anyone that will ever take your place. I don’t care what you have done you will always be my little brother and I will always love you.” Dean hated opening up like this but Sam needed to hear it that he would always love him no matter what he did.

A choked sob escaped Sam’s lips Dean will never know how much he needed to hear that.

“Come here, brother.” Dean murmured as he pulled Sam into his arms and just held on to him as tightly as he could.

Sam sank into his arms like he had been doing these past few days every time Dean reached out for him, there was no other place that he belongs than in Dean’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“Will you go and get those two?” Bobby called over his shoulder as he began dishing up supper.

Ash, who had taken a look out the window could only smile as he shook his head. “I think we should just leave those two for a moment longer.” There was no way that he was breaking up that hug, his heart ached at the love he saw in that moment, it was like watching something special and he had no part in seeing it. Dean and Sam were meant for one another.

Curious Bobby turned to look at Ash and he wasn’t surprised to see the look in his eyes like he had walked in or seen something special that he had no right to witness, he had been there a few times himself when he walked in on the boys sharing one of their moments. Hell, he had seen it when Dean first returned from hell the way Dean and Sam clung to one another as if all was right with the world again.

That Sam could start living again.

“Leave them it will still be waiting here for them,” Bobby grunted out as he slid his burger onto his plate and left Dean and Sam’s in the frying pan where they could get to it when they bring themselves in.

 

* * *

 

Sam finally pulled away from Dean. “I have something for you.” Sam reached into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out the amulet a smile on his face as he held it out to Dean.

Dean could hardly breathe he had been so sure that he would never see this again. “Where did you get this from?” He asked as he reached for it.

“I pulled it out of the trash can after the door closed behind you. I had hoped that you would ask for it back. I was wearing it when I went to face Lucifer. I had hope that it would give me extra strength to fight him back and if I had ended up in the cage then I would have something to cling to in remembrance of you. To get me through the dark times.” Sam explained as he handed it over to Dean and he watched as Dean put it back where it belongs around his neck. “I just needed to know that you had something to remember me by.”

“I have never needed something to make me remember you, Sam, you are my world.”

 

* * *

 

No one said anything when Dean and Sam came in a little later, nor did anyone point out that everyone else had finished eating while Dean and Sam had to reheat theirs.

And no one said anything about Sam’s red eyes.

But everyone noticed that there was even more of a peace around them. It was only Bobby’s training that kept him from reacting when he saw the amulet back where it belonged around Dean’s neck and he felt his throat closing up with tears that wanted to fall his boys were finally back together what had tried to rip them apart had failed and he was so thankful for that.

“Alright, I don’t have much room but since I already know that Dean and Sam will be sharing their room there is a spare one for you Ellen and Jo to share. Ash, I hope that you are okay in sleeping on the couch but that is all I have left.” Bobby explained to the younger man.

“No problem. I am cool with just having a place to stretch out on.” Ash reassured Bobby, he had crashed on worst things than a couch.

 

* * *

 

Jody Mills had heard rumors that Sam and Dean had rolled back into town, the boys were pretty well known here and while Bobby wasn’t the most popular people loved those two boys as did she. She would never be able to thank Sam enough for what he had done, he had done the one thing she couldn’t and she owed her life to that young man. She needed to make sure that they were okay, she didn’t know what they had been up against but she had seen the fear in Sam’s eyes and it scared her. She needed to see with her own eyes that they were okay.

“Singer, open up,” Jody called out as she kicked at the door. She liked Sam and Dean but she and Bobby hadn’t quite become best of friends yet.

“What does the Sheriff of Sioux Falls want?” Bobby growled as he opened up the door, his eyebrows raising as he took in the sight of the tray of coffees in Jody’s hand and a bag of food in her other hand. “For us? You shouldn’t have.”

Rolling her eyes Jody walked past Bobby. “They are for Dean and Sam. Those boys are pretty popular here.”

“Did you hear that Sammy? We are loved.” Dean teased as he came down the stairs and Jody wasn’t at all surprised to see Sam right behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but there was a soft and fond look in his eyes as he did. “Hi, Sheriff Mills.” Sam greeted as soon as he and Dean reached her side.

Jody could only roll her eyes as Dean snagged the bag and tray of coffees out of her hands. “Call me Jody, you have more than earned it. I’m so happy to see you again Sam.” She couldn’t resist any longer and pulled Sam into her arms.

It took only a moment for Sam to return the hug and Jody found herself melting into his loving arms.

Dean didn’t bother fighting the smile that wanted to break out as he watched Sam hug Jody. Sam had never had a mother figure in his life, oh he had done his best to fill that role and so had their dad but Jody and Ellen would be good for Sam.

Jo saw this as her chance to talk to Dean, her mom had been talking about how they couldn’t be staying with Bobby much longer there wasn’t enough room. They were staying until Ash could set them up with the money that Ellen had hidden away from the Roadhouse and he along with Bobby could set them up with new ids and get the word out to other hunters that it was over the apocalypse had been stopped thanks to Dean and Sam. And if anyone still wanted to take them out then they were enemies of Bobby Singer and yes Ellen Harvelle was alive and she would kick anyone’s ass who tried to lay a finger on not only her daughter but Ash, Sam and Dean as well.

“Dean, can I talk to you alone?” Jo asked biting her lower lip as she stared up at Dean.

This was the talk that Dean had been hoping to avoid. He didn’t want to break Jo’s heart but it looked like he really didn’t have much of a choice. “Sure.” Snagging his coffee and one of the hot breakfast sandwiches Jody had brought Dean sought out Sam’s eyes and with his head singled that he was just going out into the backyard with Jo.

Sam didn’t look happy but he understood and gave a short nod.

Jo could feel her nervous eating away at her as she followed Dean out into Bobby’s backyard. It was hard to believe that this was where Dean and Sam had spent so much of their childhood growing up.  

Jo knew what was coming even before Dean looked at her, she could read it in his body language. She wasn’t a fool she knew that Dean would never look at her with love in his eyes, his heart belonged to only one person. “I know, nothing will happen between us there is only one person that has your heart like that and you would be a fool to let him go Dean. You and Sam were made for each other. Go to him.”

“Sam is just my brother.” Dean couldn’t help but point out to Jo.

Jo gave him a look that screamed you are stupid. “What you two have is more than brothers. It is love, epic love that tales are written about. You two are soulmates. After everything you two have done you should be together. I think you’ll be surprised at what Sam has to say to you.” Jo wanted Dean to be happy and that wasn’t with her because it was with Sam like he always belonged with. Standing up on her tip-toes Jo pressed a kiss onto the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Be happy, and that happiness is with Sam. Go for it.”

Dean couldn’t say anything as he watched Jo walk away from him. One thought running through his mind, _‘Could Sam really feel the same way about me?’_

 

* * *

 

Sam would deny it if anyone said he was watching and waiting for Dean and Jo to come back but it was obvious when Sam shot to his feet at the sight of only Jo coming back in alone. With everything that had happened these past few days, Dean not following Jo back in was enough to have him worry.

Jo meet Sam’s eyes from her spot near the door. “Go to him Sam, he needs you.”

That was all Sam needed to hear before he was up and gone from the room.

Jo could only smile at those left who was giving her a look. “Trust me those two need to be alone.”

 

* * *

 

“Dean! Dean, are you alright?”

Dean could only blink as he found himself looking into Sam’s worried eyes. “Sam, I’m okay.”

Sam wasn’t buying it. “Did Jo say something to you?” Sam let out a low growl.

“Whoa, there Jo didn’t do anything to me. She just said something to me that I don’t want to believe; in fact, I’m almost afraid to hope that she was right.” Dean couldn’t say it out loud that Sam might have more than brotherly love for him.

Sam could see something in Dean’s eyes and took a chance on something he had been holding onto since he was fourteen years old and had caught sight of Dean changing. Lust had hit Sam hard and he had known that it was wrong to look at Dean like that but he couldn’t stop. Taking a chance Sam crossed the distance between him and Dean and pulled Dean into his arms and pressed his lips against Dean pouring everything he felt into that kiss.

For a moment Dean just froze and Sam feared that he had crossed the line but the next thing that he knew Dean was returning the kiss with just as much love, lust, and desire that Sam had been giving him.

In that moment nothing else matter but the two of them.

 

* * *

 

"About damn time," Bobby muttered under his breath as he watched Dean and Sam kisses like nothing else in the world existed but the two of them and from the way they acted sometimes that was damn true.

He had come to check on to see how his boys were doing and if they finally reached the spot in their relationship that had been calling to them since the moment they returned to his life. Those two boys were made for one another and it was about time they stopped dancing around that fact.

He would give them time let them tell him about the new step in their relationship only when they were ready to tell him would he let them know how happy he was for them that they had finally found happiness.

 

* * *

 

"We should head back in," Sam whispered but made no move to extract himself out of Dean's arms.

Feeling Sam snuggling in closer against him Dean let a small smile cross his face as he nuzzled his cheek into the top of Sam's hair. "Nah they can wait a little longer." Dean wasn't ready yet to move away from the feel of Sam in his arms underneath the night star sky.

That brought a smile to Sam's face as he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck loving the scent of his big brother. "Okay, that sounds like a plan."

Dean could only grin happier than he has ever been but he had to make sure. "You are sure about this, right? You aren't going to wake up and think this is wrong because we are brothers, are you?" Dean asked his heart in his throat.

Sam hated having to shift out of Dean's hold but he needed to reassure Dean. "You are my everything, Dean. Yes, you are my big brother but you are so much more than that. You are my everything. I turned to the demon blood to get you out of hell because I felt it was my fault that you were there." Sam put two of his fingers on Dean's lips when he opened his mouth to protest. "I know that you will disagree with me on that but I will carry that guilt with me for a while to come. You are my world Dean and this is something that I never thought would happen and I am a part of this until you call an end of it."

"Never," Dean vowed as Sam pulled his fingers away. "I sold my soul for you and was ready to let the world go to hell instead of living in it without you. I am not whole without you Sammy; you are my world and without you in it is dark. Now that I have you in it the way I have dreamed of since you were fourteen I am not going to let you go. You are mine Sammy, just like I am yours and nothing is going to change that."

Sam felt his heart grow lighter at Dean's promise, he knows his big brother and he knows that he means every word of it. "I'm yours." Sam wouldn't say it out loud but he loved that, he had belonged to Dean since he was little.

"I should warn though I am a possessive bastard over you and I am only going to get worse," Dean warned he didn't share Sam, he never had and he never will.

Sam wasn't sure that he should find this as hot as he did and he couldn't stop the shivers that went up and down his spine. Something that Dean didn't miss.

"You like that do ya, Sammy?" A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he took in the slight flush to Sam's cheeks that he tried to hide. "You like the idea of me marking you up, making sure everyone knows that you are taken. How many times have you imagined me laying you out on our bed or in the back of the Impala and feast on that ass of yours? By the time I get through with you, you will not be able to sit for days." Dean promised he was looking forward to making Sammy scream.

"I've always wondered what it would like to be to get a rim job from you with a scruff and then what it would feel like to have your hands on my hips as you order me to ride you," Sam admitted in a soft voice with his eyes twinkling.

Dean let out a low groan at the look in Sam’s eyes, "As soon as we get alone I will do all that and more. I will make sure you and everyone else know that you belong to me just like I belong to you." Dean vowed.

 

* * *

 

No one could miss the glow that was around the boys as they entered back into Bobby's place. There was a sense of peace and happiness around them, one that had been long denied to them.

They were family but Dean wasn't going to hide what he and Sam were as he refused to let go of Sam's hand as he clenched his jaw daring anyone to say the wrong thing.

"It's about time you two got your happiness." Ellen was the first one to speak up as she moved around the table to hug first Sam and then Dean. "I'm happy for you two." She informed them as she moved back and gave them a smile that showed she meant every word.

"Thank you, Ellen." Sam would never say it out loud to Dean - the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother - but he saw Ellen and Jody as mother figures. Oh there was no doubt that had Dean he filled all those roles he was his everything but Sam also wanted to give Dean a break. It was about time that he and Dean took a step back and just lived their lives.

Jody was the next to move and didn't bother hugging them separately hug them as the pair they are. "I will be sure to make sure all of my staff knows that you two are going to be around for a while." At the boy's stunned look, Jody could only roll her eyes. "You weren't seriously thinking that none of us knew you were taking a break from hunting? Please, you two have more than earned a vacation."

At that moment they knew there was no hiding anything from Jody. They exchanged a look the women in their lives are scary and bossy.

Bobby could only grin as Dean and Sam's eyes shot to him. "I've learned when to argue with her and when it is best to just keep my mouth shut and agree with her." Bobby commented then turned serious, "You two have done more than any hunters I have ever met. You have earned this break and I expect you to take it. Ellen, Ash and I will make sure that no one contacts you two looking for a hunt. "

Dean had to admit that a vacation sounded good, he and Sam - especially Sam - needed a break. He had been through hell and back and Sam had been hunted and stalked by the devil himself they needed to recover. "Alright, I will admit that you are right we will be taking a break, we have much to discuss." The look that Dean shot Sam had everyone else groaning and Sam blushing there was no denying what Dean had planned.

* * *

 

Jody smiled as she came upon the sight of the Impala sitting in the driveway of the house that Dean and Sam were fixing up into a home. Her smile grew as she spotted the two of them Sam standing on the front step smiling up at Dean who was grinning down at him love shining in his eyes and Jody knew the same look was in shining in Sam’s eyes.  She wasn’t at all surprised when their lips meet in a kiss that robbed her of breath and she wasn’t surprised to see Sam melt against Dean.

It was only when Dean’s hands began drifting down towards Sam’s rather nice ass – and yes Jody will admit that just not out loud Dean was rather possessive when it came to his boy’s ass and all those who mentioned they liked it well they made sure not to say it again – did Jody know that it was time to speak up, “Hello, boys.”

Sam and Dean pulled apart a wide grin on Dean’s face and a blush on Sam’s told Jody that Dean had been seconds away from dragging Sam back into their house and it would be at least another hour before anyone saw them.

“Good morning Jody, what can we do for you today?” Sam asked even as he silently cursed himself for still blushing. He couldn’t understand how Dean still affected him like this. Sam didn’t dare glance at Dean for he knows that he would see the smug smile on his brother’s face, he loved the effect he had on him.

It had been a shock when Jody had stopped by Bobby's with the papers and keys to a house that she and Ellen had rented for them in the alias that Bobby and Ash had set up for them when they announced they were taking a step back from hunting, a move fully supported by their family.

Family that was an odd thought for Dean, before it had always been him, Sammy and their dad. Pastor Jim joined along the way when he became a safe haven for them and Dean felt a pain of loss of him still as deep the man had been a second father to him and Sam growing up and losing him still haunted him as it did Sam. It hadn't been easy for Dean to let others into his life after they lost so many and after he lost Sam. Sam would forever be his heart and he did not know how to live without Sam in his life and his time with Sam away at Stanford he wasn't really living.

It had taken Dean by surprise when their first night in their new home after breaking in their new bed with Sam curled up his arms where he belongs and Dean more than a little pleased at the marks decorating Sam’s throat, letting everyone know that Sam was his.

_Sam let out a sound of pure content as he snuggled closer to Dean, even though that was impossible as there wasn't an ounce of space between them not even air could come between them. Running his fingers over Dean's tattoo he felt Dean shiver beneath him and a soft smile appeared on Sam's face as one of Dean's hand reached up and wrapped around Sam's._

_Dean's other hand cupped Sam's ass and gave it a squeeze. "Give me a moment to rest little brother then I will happily pound that delicious ass of yours for a third time, maybe even eat out of it," Dean promised loving the blush that appeared on Sam's face and he planned on making Sam do that more often especially in public._

_"I never thought that I would have this," Sam admitted in a soft voice, he felt Dean still and he knew that while they had finally begun opening up to one another that this still might not be a conversation they would ever have Sam needed to get this off of his chest. "I wasn't living when I was apart from you at Stanford. I was a broken mess forcing myself to take one day at a time. Every day was a battle without you in it; you are my strength Dean, without you in my life I would have never been able to beat back Lucifer."_

_Dean could see the truth in Sam's eyes and it filled him with dread to think of what Sam could have done to stop Lucifer, he knew his brother he knew that Sam carried a weight of guilt on him that wasn't his own but he would have done anything to make amends even sacrifice himself to save the world._

_"I know how you feel little brother and there is no way that I am letting you go. You are my life, my reason for living and when you go I will be right behind you." Dean promised and it would be one that he would never break, he had lived without Sam and it wasn't really living and when he lost Sam at Cold Oak he was ready to let the world end if it meant being with Sam again. And then there was the version of himself he met, the one who had lost Sam to Lucifer. He was dead inside Dean knew that the man sought death in hopes that he would be reunited with his Sam. When he met him Dean knew that he was looking into a mirror, a reflection of what he would be should he lose Sam as well. He did his best not to think about what would have happened that day Sam said yes to Lucifer if Chuck hadn’t shown up and he did his best to make sure Sam didn’t as well._

_Sam was his moon and stars lighting the darkness and shedding light where they would be none._

“Just stopping in to make sure it was still okay for me to bring by my patrol car for Dean to look at?”

Jody’s voice was what pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

“Bring it by the shop later today and I will be more than happy to look at it.” Dean loved getting his hands dirty as he worked on cars trying to figure out what was wrong with them and getting them purring again. His eyes flickered to Sam and a naughty grin curled on his face as he took in the hint of desire that flickered in Sam’s eyes, he loved the effect him getting dirty and full of grease had on Sam, his baby boy was more than eager to clean him up and off.

It hadn’t taken long for word to get out that Dean was a wizard under the hood of any car, not once it became known that he had built up the Impala from scratch after she had been wrecked. Diana owner of the town’s auto repair shop had sought him out once she learned about him keeping the Impala in shape she hired him right on the spot.

Dean’s good looks and charm helped him bring in the business until it became clear that his heart belonged to Sam only, there were a few broken hearts both over Dean and Sam but they needed up getting a group of fangirls who did their best to catch them in mid make-out. It had become a common sight to see a bunch of girls giggling and swooning around the shop, especially if Sam had stopped in for a visit.

Diana’s wife Lena owner of the bookstore had been thrilled to find someone who knew the pain of having your love one so addicted to cars. They had formed a fast friendship and spent the evening talking about all the great books of the past and soon it wasn’t just Dean who had a job Sam found himself working at the bookstore and loving the feel of the hardcover and papers beneath his fingertips.

“Alright, I will see you, boys, later. And do remember you are in public and while your fangirls love the sight of you two together not everyone does and I would hate to have to break up another fight.” Jody reminded them as she gave Dean a warning look.

A small huff escaped Dean’s lips, it wasn’t his fault that those bastards kept hitting on his Sam and the last guy he punched had it coming for daring to call them that word.

Sam gave Dean’s arm a quick squeeze. “I’ll be sure to keep him in line,” Sam promised and he didn’t have to look at Dean to know that a naughty look had appeared on his face, one that promised a lot of pleading and moaning from Sam.

Jody gave Sam a disbelieving look. “Right, I will believe that when it happens.” She muttered under her breath, she loved the boys but she knew that look in Dean’s eyes and it was not something she wanted to stick around and witness for herself. _‘Not that Dean would ever let that happen.’_ That boy was protective over Sam and he didn’t like to share.

Dean waited until Jody had gotten back into her car and drove off then wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him in close against his body. “You’re going to keep me in line baby boy?” He asked as he nibbled along Sam’s neck loving the shiver he earned. “I would love to see that.”

Twisting in Dean’s embrace until he could look him in the eyes Sam’s eyes sparkled with mischief and promise. “You will, after work.”

That earned Sam a grumble and a swat on his ass that had him biting his lower lip to stop himself from asking for another, he had teased Dean enough for now.

Dean’s eyes narrowed like always he knew what Sam was thinking. “We will see who keeps who in line later tonight.” The pure sin in his voice had Sam shivering and he couldn’t wait.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam found himself whispering.

“I love you too Sammy.” Dean still wasn’t big on letting his emotions show expect around Sam, he would always be different.

 

* * *

 

_Across the Street_

Chuck Shurley watched with a wide smile on his face as Dean and Sam kissed one last time before heading for the garage where their beloved Impala who served as their home for many years waited for them.

From the moment he created Dean and Sam’s souls he had never seen two people more meant for one another than them. They were true soulmates, the other half of each other’s souls. They had carried so much weight on them but instead of breaking they only grew stronger. This was the ending he had hoped for them.

“Be happy you two. You have far more than earned it.” Chuck whispered before fading from sight.


End file.
